O Diário de um Uchiha
by T. Lecter
Summary: Já parou para pensar o que há no diário de Sasuke? Eu já... / CAPÍTULO 10 FINALMENTE ON! RESPONDENDO AO DESAFIO PIRULITOS DO ZORRO BORBULHAS DE AMOR, PROPOSTO POR CHIBI ANNE! Ò.Ó
1. Tédio

**_Sasuke é frio. Calculista, sério e metido a gostoso e grosso. Mas... e quanto ele se tranca em seu quarto... e pega seu diário, que desabafos ele deposita lá?_**

**O DIÁRIO DE UM UCHIHA**

_Naruto pertence a Kishimoto. Mas o Sasuke é só meu XD_

_Fic tipo POV._**  
**

**Tédio.**

Essa caverninha mixuruca que o Orochimaru me colocou é um tédio. Alem de ter que aturar aquela voz de cobra desafinada do Orochimaru-sama, ainda tenho que agüentar o Kabuto pagando pau pra ele. Pro inferno os dois! Dava até pra eles montaram uma dupla de pagodeiros e sair cantando a música da cobra por aí. Bandegay. Depois eu que pego a fama. Me meti numa furada isso sim.

Ah! E vocês pensam que tem televisão? Doce engano. Nem radinho a pilha tem nessa bagaça. Fico aqui ligando e desligando o Sharingan, meus olhos estão trabalhando mais que prostituta em dia de festa. Um horror. Mas olha só isso.. pára tudo! Ele ouviu meus pensamentos? KABUTO TÁ COLOCANDO UMA TELEVISÃO AQUI! AGORA! (tomara que não perceba que to escrevendo um diário... vou assistir né?).

O viadinho do Kabuto vive me perguntando se eu não sinto falta de Konoha. Dá vontade de perguntar se ele é apaixonado pelo Naruto! Desde aquele exame chuunin esse quatro olhos parece estar enfeitiçado pelo raposinha. Deixa eu ver ele de novo! vou zuar com a cara dele!

Imagino até a cara de boboca dele quando eu gritar "Naruto namoradinha do Kabuto!" Até rima pra completar a boiolagem. Espera! Não posso insultar o Naruto com essa.. do jeito que ele é, a primeira coisa que vai fazer é dizer "Pelo menos eu não treino com a cobra do Orochimaru". É... aquele velhinho tem uns jutsus bem gays usando cobras e tal... mas isso não quer dizer nada né?!

Juro que se você pudesse ouvir, estaria surdo com as risadas que estou dando aqui agora!

É que eu lembrei da Sakura! Puta que pariu! Eu me segurava para não rir da testa dela! Da primeira vez que ouvi a Ino chamando ela de testuda eu me segurei para não cair na gargalhada! Não ia pegar bem né? Vai que a Sakura resolve bater em mim com aquela testa! Puts! Aí sim meu clã ia estar extinto de vez!

Ah.. é! Aí você me pergunta "e o seu irmão Itachi?" respondo. Ele é um filho dum jumento. Não é xingando meu pai não viu? É que ele só pode ter sido trocado na maternidade! Aquilo é o vômito do mundo. Desgraçado que eu odeio. Ainda vou matar ele, você vai ver!

Hoje Orochimaru me chamou para treinar Kuschiyose no Jutsu. Aquele Michael Jackson do Paraguai esqueceu de me dizer que o Manda era tão temperamental! Aquela cobra do capeta correu atrás de mim por quatro horas seguidas! Até que finalmente mordeu minha bunda e foi embora! To rezando para não ter sido filmado! Foi humilhante demais!

Ainda bem que você não pode rir! Por isso gosto de você viu? Caderninho.

Caderninho sim. Não quer mesmo que eu te chame de Querido Diário, quer? Fala sério né? Aí ultrapassa o limite da viadagem! E eu quero recuperar minha imagem de macho...

Ah é... nunca tive. Mas porra! Todas as meninas me davam bola, você lembra né? Até aquela Temari da vila da Areia me achou gatinho... certo que eu vacilei né? Me interessei mais no irmão dela do que nela!

Me interessei profissionalmente! Como um ninja, é claro. agora aposto que eu faço um sanduíche dele e como.

Não. Num preciso comer né? Sei lá... Eu ia mais uma vez comprometer minha masculinidade. Mas não interessa! Eu sou o personagem favorito do escritor, então não preciso me preocupar! Eu não sei ridicularizado.

Já me bastou a capa do episódio 245 do mangá... porra! Você viu aquilo? O orochimaru me agarrando por trás cara! Foi o cúmulo! Me senti violentado, sério! Quase não consigo pousar pra foto! E aquele velho pedófilo só insistindo! Puts! Quando abri meus olhos lá estava o fotógrafo me mostrando o Orochimichael Jackson com aquela língua no meu pescoço! Aff! Eu lasquei um chidori nele.

Não! Eu não matei o fotógrafo... Mas deu uma vontade... que puta que pariu!

Mas eu lembro de outra cena onde quiseram por em risco a minha virilidade. Capítulo três. Sacanagem né meu velho? Beijar a boca do Naruto foi o fim da picada. Até a testa da Sakura seria melhor! Foi o único beijo que eu dei na vida cara! E tinha que ser no Naruto? agora a gente é casal Yaoi favorito em todas as paradas. Só estamos batendo com o Deidara e o Sasori, e eu só sei de ouvir o Kabuto comentar as fofocas dos famosos com o Orochimaru, por que ninguém me informa de nada nessa porra de caverna. To me sentindo o próprio Pernalonga morando num buraco. Só falta uma cenoura na boca, por que dizer "o quê que há velhinho" eu já falo todo dia pro Orochimaru.

Cenoura na boca é gay. Esqueça isso.

Por falar em gay. Você já assistiu Naruto no SBT? Cara! Eu fiquei puto com aquela voz fina que puseram em mim! Qual é? Queriam me zuar né? Certo que em matéria de zuação, o pobre do Naruto foi o que mais sofreu! Voz de Goku atropelado! Hahahahahaa.

Mas o pior não é nem a voz não! Vocês já viram como eles falam Sharingan? É XARINGÃÃ! Com um GÃ bem espichado mesmo. Pouts eu quase chorei ouvindo aquilo.

O Orochimaru está me chamando de novo para mais um daqueles treinamentos estranhos em que ele joga as cobras dele encima de mim. Não entendo o por quê de o Kabuto ficar tão irritado quando vamos treinar isso.

Vou fazer hora com a cara dele. Só pra ver ele irritado. Fica parecendo a Vera Verão, só que branca e com um lacinho na cintura.

Ah! Bem lembrado! Lacinho. Só uma palavra para definir aquele lacinho "CA-RA-LHO". Não tinha nada mais gay não? Puts. Com essa meu nome foi pra lama de vez!

_- Já vou porra! _

O idiota está chamando de novo. que saco. Depois te conto como foi. Tchau.

**xxx**

_** uhauhahuahuahuahahuahuhuauhauha**_

_**Ai gente! O Sasuke tb é filho de Kishimoto e merece um pouco de comédia na sua vida! **_

_**Ai tá bom! Zuei pra dedéu com ele**_

_**Mas eu amei hiaihaihahiaihahia**_

_**Espero reviews pra poder postar a próxima "página" desse diário auhhuahuahuaa **_


	2. Tudo muito gay!

**eu nem ia postar logo oO maaas**

**considerando os enormes "HAHAHA's" nas reviews oO mais uma pagina pro6! **

**Tudo muito gay! - página 2  
**

Puta que pariu!

Isso resume esse treinamento.

O Orochimaru é um chato! Você não sabe como é treinar com um cara que a cada 10 frases que diz, 5 é "_Seu corpo será meu, Sasuke-kun_". Eu me seguro pra não chamar ele de pederasta. E caso você não saiba o que é pederasta, procura na Wikipédia caramba. Não sou obrigado a te dizer tudo né?

Mas ó, falando sério agora. Hoje no treino o Orochimaru me trouxe uns mil ninjas pra eu lutar. Acabei com todos eles rapidinho, e ainda sentei encima de um! Mas sem duplo sentido! Ele tava de costas, e meio que não tinha contato nenhum entre partes baixas. Nem motivo para me chamar de gay!

Não matei nenhum. Eu não vou dá esse gosto ao Orochimaru, ele parece ficar excitado só de ver alguém morrer na frente dele! Vai que ele se anima? Eu hein... quero me manter puro.

Por falar em pureza. O viadinho do Kabuto veio me encher o saco depois do treinamento, perguntando se eu era o único shinobi que queria morrer virgem. Como ele sabe que eu sou virgem? Quer dizer... não que eu seja, mas, como ele sabe?

Certo, é muito óbvio que sou virgem... afinal, saí de Konoha com 12 anos de idade, com essa idade nem beijo na boca eu tinha dado ainda. Está bem... ainda não beijei também. Ah, mas não foi por falta de oportunidade! A Sakura vivia querendo dá pra mim. Ela e a Ino também.

Por que eu não quis? Ta me zuando né? Com doze anos de idade se eu fosse colocar uma camisinha, ela ia ficar escorregando direto né? Faltava tamanho meu amigo, tamanho. Hoje em dia eu até arrisco dizer que dá pro gasto né? Afinal você acha que eu cresci só na estatura? Haha.

Mas, voltando ao Kabuto, ele perguntou isso por causa do Orochimaru. Aquele velhinho (vixe.. lembrei do Pernalonga de novo) vive perguntando sobre meu corpo, se eu estou bem, exame médico todo mês. Eu sinceramente acho que o Kimimaro morreu de Aids, Orochimaru nunca me enganou! Mas eu que não vou cutucar a cobra com vara curta né? (era pra ser onça, mas no caso do Orochimaru...).

Esse papo de possuir meu corpo me irrita viu. Eu me sinto como o gogo-boy de um velho tarado. O pior é que não existe uma forma menos gay de ele dizer que vai usar meu corpo (isso foi mais gay ainda). É por isso que minha moral com os fãs está baixa. E o idiota do meu irmão ainda paga de machão. Qual é?! Ele que vive cercando de um bando de criminosos Rank S, tudo gay. Ou ele pega todos, ou ele se junta a eles né mesmo? Portanto, Itachi Gay.

Você deve se perguntar por quê eu falo tanto de gay e tal. Mas é um fato! Todo mundo pensa que eu tive um caso com o Naruto. Puta sacanagem com a gente né? Certo que eu gosto mais do Naruto do que da Sakura. Mas é por que ela fica pulando encima de mim igual cadela no cio. E o Naruto pelo menos treinava comigo né? Daí a diferença.

Mas em questão de mulher... vou te contar aqui, mas é segredo viu camarada? Tem uma tal de Karin aí... puta mulherão! Taí uma que eu pegava de jeito! Ela é fã do Orochimaru, já vi ela umas vezes por aqui, ela me comeu com os olhos cara! Deu vontade até de pular encima dela e usar a técnica secreta da vila da folha Mil anos de dor! Mas juro que eu não usaria os dedos. Porra... Kakashi me deu idéias com aquele jutsu. (não com ele, que fique bem claro).

Hoje o Orochimaru e o Kabuto saíram. Não sei onde eles foram, talvez dá uns amassos longe daqui. Orochimaru pensa que eu me importo. Vê se pode?

Ouvi um barulho. Devem ser as moças chegando da farra. Haha.

Eram mesmo. E pouts... acho que o Kabuto exagerou dessa vez hein? O Orochimaru ta todo zuado! Descabelado, suando frio, ofegante e sujo de terra. Pelamordedeus o Kabuto estuprou ele! Mas ele ta com um sorriso no rosto, então deve ter gostado. Porra cara! É horrível não ter o que fazer aqui e me sentir obrigado a imaginar esses dois juntos! Que nojo! Pronto. O cafetão ta me chamando. Ai ai... depois conto como foi.

ps.: Espero que ele tenha tomado um banho.

ps2.: Pra quem não teve coragem de pesquisar na wikipédia o termo Pederasta, lá vai:

O termo **pederastia** (do grego antigo παιδεραστία, de παῖς "menino" e ἐράω "amar") designa uma atração sexual primária de pessoas adultas voltada para adolescentes e pré-púberes, geralmente do sexo masculino. Por extensão de sentido, o termo "pederasta" é algumas vezes utilizado popularmente para designar qualquer praticante de ato sexuais entre homens.

Ps3: esse **s2** da segunda observação ficou MUITO GAY.

* * *

**Só postei a segunda página pq enfim eu já tinha digitada auhuhahuaa **

**Genteeee que bom que curtiram! huahuahua**

**Olha, não sei quantos capítulos vai ter essa fic certo? Pq tô acompanhando o mangá, então, são garantidos as páginas até o capítul oatual do mangá (364) onde o Sasuke tá meio machucado e tals.. blergh**

**Não vou antecipar mais nada!**

**REVIEWS!**

_**neko-chan X3 : **O Sasuke é também um dos personagens que eu mais aamoo uahhuaa por isso que zuei com ele! Bah ele é muito sério e tals... queria um Sasuke mais humano huahuahuaa e que humano não adora xingar os outros? Nem que seja... num caderninho? auhahuahuuhaa_

**ViVizinha123:** _O Sasuke-gay já me fez rir muito! Mas acho bobagem isso, pq afinal, ele é muito sério e tals e ele num ia gostar de_ _ouvir alguém chamar ele de gay não u.u SASUKE-MACHOOO!! YÉÉÉPI!_

**.-xKarlinhax-. **_nhaaa a Karlinha já conhece 3 páginas do diário auhauhuhauhauhahua primeira que leu (num fosse ela ter rido mesmo eu nem ia postar aqui no pq achei muita palhaçada!) né Karlinha-chan?! huahuahuahua_

** Chikage Hiwatari**: _Sasuke tb é gente né? uhahuauha merece um diário tb! uoooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

** Daji-Chan:** _Eu me mijei de rir na cena do beijo O.O daí meu irmão se miju de rir pq eu me mijei de rir ¬¬' blerhg família de doido! uhahuuha brigada por favoritar!!_

** makie chan:** _auhuhahuauhahuahuauha valeu! Caderninho ownou geral mesmo ahuahuhuaa Num sei de onde eu tiro essas idéias toscas TT_

**lala-neechan :** _Não vai me dizer que cuspiu o notebook todo oO uhauhauhahuahuahuahuahuahua agora quem riu fui eu huahuahuahuahua  
_

**Bem! Pra geral que leu e não mandou review ¬¬ BANANA PRA VOCÊS! AHUAUHAA ZUERAAAA continuem lendo a fic! E manda review povo "**

**bjinhos**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Trio maravilha

_Genteeeeeeeeeeeeee _

_Que felicidade!!_

_Foram quase 400 hits em menos de 48 horas desde a primeira postagem! Muuuito obrigada mesmo a quem tá curtindo o diário! (pq eu tô amando escrever)._

_Espero que continem meeeesmo lendo! Mil beijos e vamos ao diário!_

**Trio maravilha... página 3**

Tô trancado no quarto (isso não é novidade) e eu estou chorando (também não é...), não vem me chamar de Emo não! É que o Naruto esteve aqui! Ele e a Sakura também! Falei com ele, e pela primeira vez eu entrei no Naruto! (figurativamente) Eu vi a Kyuubi, a maldita das nove caudas. Ela é um puta Raposão! E ainda falou de um Tal de Uchiha Madara! Quem ésse porra? Bem, não importa, Itachi deve ter matado ele também né mesmo?

Voltado ao assunto... o Naruto cresceu. E a Sakura também, continua chorona, mas tá uma gatinha! Só fiquei puto com uma coisa! Trouxeram outro garoto com eles... porra! Eu saio por 3 anos e aqueles dois lesados já botaram outro no meu lugar? Duvido que ele e o Naruto façam o que a gente fazia! (Treinar juntos... Treinar). O Kakashi eu também não vi. Mas confesso que estou emocionado... foi tão lindo ver eles de novo!

Chega dessa porra de sentimentalismo.

Vou matar o Orochimaru. Hoje ele passou dos limites. Atrapalhou a luta que eu ia ter com o Naruto (pra matar a saudade e relembrar os velhos tempos sabe?) e ainda disse pra eu "guardar aquilo para mais tarde". Vai pra porra Orochimichal Jackson! O que ele pensa que é? Já saquei qual é a dele! E não vou me meter a ir junto nessa não! Que saber? Vou matar ele é agora! E se der certo ainda mando o Kabuto ir se fuder.

_- KABUTO! ONDE TÁ O OROCHIMARU?_

_- No quarto... por quê? (puts... o Kabuto ficou com ciúmes, fudeu)_

_- Nada. Eu vou lá falar com ele, então não nos atrapalhe._

_- Hã? (pronto. Agora a bicha tá louca! Vai me comer com os olhos)_

Vou lá consumar tudo. Dessa vez ou vai ou racha. Volto já para te buscar, amiguinho.

Ok.

Cansei do Orochimaru. Acredita que aquele pederasta tentou me possuir a força? Puts..! Se ele estivesse vivo, eu ia apelar pra Lei Maria da Penha. Espera um pouco... (lendo a wikipédia) Ops. (sorriso sem graça) Não ia dar! Porra de lei só pras mulheres. Mas é verdade! Eu matei ele. Legítima defesa pow! Ele queria entrar em mim! Só de imaginar o Orochimaru possuindo meu corpo eu me tremo todinho! Que coisa horrível! Ecat.

Olhei com um sorriso muito sacana pro Kabuto, que eu tenho certeza que ele entendeu eu dizer "VAI TOMAR NO CU", mas eu não disse nada. Vou manter minha integridade né? Já tô com moral baixa por usar o lacinho gay do Orochimaru, imagina se eu falo um palavrão desses? Perco toda a credibilidade com a mídia!

Sabe qual é primeira coisa que eu vou fazer agora? Ir atrás da Karin! Vou ter que agarrar aquela gostosa! Não tem nem perigo de eu não pegar! Ninguém resiste ao meu charme! Mas antes preciso de um companheiro. Afinal, não posso me desviar do meu objetivo que é matar o meu irmão. Já que o namoradinho dele é um peixe, então vou atacar com um pescador! Haha sacou a piada? Peixe.. pescador hã hã? Tá... foi horrível.

Já que estarei procurando o pescador, digo... o Suigetsu, e a Karin, e provavelmente o Juugo (é um maníaco assassino... pode ser útil né mesmo?) , então vou demorar a escrever de novo. Então vou descarregar tudo quanto é sentimento aqui.

Hoje lembrei do dia que Naruto, Sakura e eu tentamos tirar a máscara do Kakashi. Nossa que palhaçada! Foi um dos dias interessantes que passei em Konoha. Tive que tomar banho ao lado do Naruto, o que não foi a melhor parte. E ainda tive que ver o Kakashi pelado. Haha quantas kunoichis não deviam querer estar no nosso lugar! Mas e daí? O que a gente queria ver a gente não viu. Aquele babaca ficava escondendo. (o rosto, que fique bem claro).

O Naruto me falou um dia que ia ser o Hokage mais forte. Babaca. Se o Itachi não tivesse tido uma TPM braba, ele era o Hokage hoje em dia. Aquele puto é forte pra dedéu. Sacanagem um personagem ser apelão daquele jeito! Ah é... eu também sou apelão. Mas e daí? Todo mundo gosta de mim! Haha! Vou superar o Goku! E ele nem tem Sharingan!

Caralho! Ouvi aquela voz de macaco tchongo do Naruto dublado dizendo XARINGÃÃ de novo! Juro que vou lançar um Chidori no apresentador do Bom dia & Cia. Aliás... nos dois. Aquela menina falta lamber o nariz quando pronuncia um "L". Se ela fosse dizer o nome do Rock Lee eu tinha um ataque epilético de rir! Ainda bem que eles nem o nome dos animes diz. Mas ah... voltando ao assunto.

Vou procurar o Itachi finalmente! Nem acredito que já posso matar ele! Se bem que... será que eu já posso? Sei lá... aquele infeliz tem aquele Mangekyou Sharingan! Ah... mas eu tenho aquilo. (não me perguntem o que é aquilo, eu ainda não li o script).

Bem, nada mais a declarar por hoje. Quando eu encontrar o trio maravilha eu volto a contar novidades. Tchauzinho.

**xxxx**

Cara eu tô fudido. A equipe que eu arrumei é mais tosca que a que eu tinha em Konoha. Espero que sejam mais fortes também esses retardados. A Karin é uma tarada doida. Fica se esfregando em mim igual gato siamês, nojenta! E o Suigetsu eu já vi que é doido pra dá uns pega nela e num quer dizer!

Ah.. e por falar em Suigetsu... viado fdp! Acredite se quiser! Mas quando eu fui chamar ele pra entrar na equipe, o escroto tava peladão! Nu com a mão no bolso! (sempre quis entender essa expressão... se ele tava nu... mão no bolso... AAHHH ENTENDI! PEGANDO NOS DOCUMENTOS! Geralmente ficam no bolso né... então... faz sentido. Sou um gênio.) Sim. Pelado. Sabe a primeira coisa que o infame fez? Foi pra trás de mim! Cai dentro maluco! Ele deve ser mais um que pensa que eu sou gay!

Fiquei puto com isso! Já me bastou o Orochimaru atrás de mim pra foto, agora esse peladão me agarrando por trás? Assim a casa cai meu filho!

Depois ele me pediu pra ir buscar a peixeira do Zabuza. Vai dizer que não lembra daquela espada que era maior que eu? Ahh eu medi! Agora ela só chega na minha cintura! Eu cresci mesmo haha. O Suigetsu disse que vai usar ela como arma. Duvido! Aquele papangu não consegue nem carregar aquilo sem fazer careta de tão pesada que é! Foda.

Foda mesmo foi eu ter que derrubar aquele bando de digimon que saiu dum antigo viveiro de doido! Não to falando em código não viu? É que foi sacanagem ver aquele bando de selo-boy saindo tudo no nível 2 pra lutar comigo. Deci o pau em todo mundo! Na verdade eu desci a cobra, mas... figurativamente... cobra, pau, pinto, flauta, chocalho, pirulito, trocinho, brinquedo, músculo, porra, caralho... Daí vai milhares de sinônimos né?

Pra achar o Juugo a tarada da Karin deu um jeito de ficar sozinha comigo... a miserável quis me violentar! Eu fiz que não tava entendendo mas ela tava quase tirando minha roupa... eu sei que eu falei que ia pegar ela e tal né.. hehe... mas então... acho que vou esperar chegar em Konoha e pegar a Sakura mesmo... Sei lá... ela é menos tarada. (espero). Não que eu seja broxa... eu sou é virgem mesmo.

Mas a gente achou o diabo do Juugo! Aquilo é um doido! Queria cair matando nós tudo! Ai eu liguei meu Sharingan (por favor, pronuncie XarÍNgam... TRAUMA) e exorcisei o espírito apelão do papi Kishimoto! Ele ficou mais manso que nem calango!

Agora a gente vai atrás do Itachi né? Só espero não ser estuprado no caminho por esse casal de seco que é a Karin e o Suigetsu! Por mim eles podiam dá um jeito de se auto-comerem! Aí eu me livrara daqueles dois. Quanto ao Juugo, mais fácil ele querer arrancar meu olho do que me estuprar. E eu juro que prefiro ser estuprado do que perder meu Sharingan! (porra cara, num acredito que eu disse essa viadagem! Mas perdoa eu, sou muito apegado aos meus olhos).

Ah, e sabe o que andam dizendo por aí? Que eu tô fumando maconha! Era só o que faltava! Ser famoso é uma puta desgraça na vida de um Uchiha, (e todos os Uchiha são famosos). Só por causa dos meus lindos olhos vermelhos versão Sharingan Sexy. Maconha é apelação né? Porra. Dissesse que eu ando meio emo, depressivo e chorão, até aceitável! Mas maconheiro?

Tá bom. Vou parar por aqui! Em dois parágrafos eu disse exatamente que preferia ser estuprado e emo, do que perder o olho e ser maconheiro. Acho que esses anos ao lado do Orochimaru me fizeram um mal desgraçado! Porra... lembrei do Orochimaru e do Kabuto juntos.. Vou ali vomitar e ja volto.

* * *

_**ai ai ai**_

_meu que foda! As vezes eu penso em me internar numa clínica que não tenha computadores a uma distancia de 500 metros! Uhahuauhauha Que horror!_

_**REVIEWS!**_

**falso-alibi** _eu quase chorei realmente quando vi o Sasuke ativando o XARINGÃ! Put a keep are you! Foi horrível! T-T Quanto ao Sasuke broxa atrás da Karin uhahuahua o Sasuke é um garoto puro! A karin é uma tarada! Eu tenho medo dela! Faz par perfeito é com o Suigetsu!_

**lala-neechan:** _Feliz por seu notebook uhahuahuahu Eu tenho mania de mostrar o beijo do Sasuke e do Naruto pra todo mundo tb! Acho fofo uhahuahuahuahua_

**neko-chan X3**: _gosto da Karin com Sasuke, mas gosto mais ainda da Karin com o Suigetsu huauhahuahua e ah! Tb amo o Sasuke_

**Patty Uchiha**_Viadagem com o Sasuke acontece o tempo todo! O Kishimoto é cruel com o tadinho! A cena do suigetseu peladão atrás do Sasuke foi fodona! Quando eu vi aquela página no mangá eu pensei "PUTA MERDA! O SASUKE DEVE TÁ LOUCO PRA ASSAR O KISHIMOTO COM UM CHIDORI!_

_E plz... não me mate i-i_

**Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari**_Vou ficar convencida! Mas valeu viu? Ahh gente! Review dá mais ânimo pra gente huauhahua continue acompanhando! \o¬_

**makie chan:** _Vai imprimir? Uhahuhuhuuhauha me senti um Kishimoto agora! –chora– valeu_

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**: _vai dizer que vc tb não desconfiou daquela estranha relação Kabuto x Orochimaru ? uhauhauha GAYS EM ABSOLUUTO! _

**Meme Higurashi Taisho**: ISSO _AEEE mobilização dos ficwriters por um Sasuke mais Macho em suas fics! O fato de ele ser tímido/frio/grosso num justifica ele ser gay ¬¬_

**S2.Mandy-chan.S2**: _Caderninho ownou geral! Mas é que seria foda o Sasuke escrever "querido diário" ai sim! Eu podia continuar dizendo que era macho que já tinha perdido o moral no "querido" uhauauhauha_

_**VAAAALEEEU por todas a reviews! E por todos que lêem e não "reviewzam" auhhauhua continuem acompanhando ta? Bjos!!**_


	4. O que a falta de sexo faz

**O que a falta de sexo faz.**

Tô todo fudido.

Acabei de levar o maior pau de um afeminado aê. Um tal de Deidara. Certo que ele se fudeu em dobro né? Por que não fui eu que virei um emoticon de Msn estilo bomberman e explodi. Pois é, pois é, pois é. O cara mastigava argila! O que eu poderia esperar de alguém que mastiga argila e tem bocas nas mãos?

Pouts.. pensei sacanagem agora. Imagina que engraçado, ele vai fazer sexo oral em alguém usando só as mãos! Haha Itachi só tem desses na gangue dele!

Eu tive que digivolver pra lutar com ele pow! Digo, mudar pro nível dois do selo... sabe como é né? Essas influências... estou cada vez mais afetado. Aquele viadinho arrancou minhas asas! Bem... por um lado isso foi até bom... assim o Suigetsu para de me chamar de borboleta. Aquele infeliz...

Tive que fuder com o Manda também. Tu lembra do Manda né? Aquela cobrona escrota que mordeu minha bunda! Falei dela pra você. Então! Invoquei o bicho e ele se lascou no meu lugar. Claro! Eu ia sacrificar minha beleza e me expor a explosão daquele afeminado? NUNCA! O Manda se fudeu. Assim pelo menos eu me vingo pela mordida... ai ai..

A Karin disse que tem gente seguindo a gente. Não agüento mais esse assédio! O Naruto só pode ta muito seco viu? Tanta mulher pra correr atrás no mundo e ele vem atrás de mim? Sai pra lá Jacaré!

Agora eu estou aqui nessa cama miserável, mais arrebentado que bombom xupado! Isso é chato! Mas sabe, o que mais me preocupa é essa Karin viu... ela ta me assustando! Acho que ela quer me estuprar mesmo! Já falei pro Suigetsu segurar o fogo dela por quê eu num vou arriscar! Além do que, aquele shortinho de paquita dela é horrível.

Sabe que até sinto falta do Orochimaru? Não que eu tenha me apegado ao velhinho, é que ele não era tão barulhento quanto essa turma aqui viu? O único defeito dele era a viadagem, mas isso não é tão chato quanto a sacanagem desses. Não vejo nem mais a hora de mandar pau no Itachi e ir pra minha casa dormir de conchinha com a Sakura! E o Naruto vai ficar chupando dedo haha.

Nossa... que situação. A que ponto cheguei. Tenho quase 16 anos e nunca peguei uma mina se quer... e quando tem uma querendo me pegar de jeito eu fico de frescura. Não que eu não queira... mas julgando pela cara dessa mina, ela já deve ser experiente... vai rir de mim q sou inocente ainda. Imagine minha situação perguntando "_e isso aqui Karin, eu boto aonde?_"

Inocente foi apelativo. Mas e daí?

O Juugo agora deu de dizer que fala com passarinho. Conversar com gato falante até foi divertido, mas porra! Tão achando que a Hebi é um clube de hippie? Daqui a pouco vou pegar bijuteria e vender na feira. Falar comp passarinho é demais pra minha cabeça. (tá.. eu falo com uma cobra... mas é cabível... né?)

Tive um sonho muito do escroto. Sonhei com o Gaara, ele tava vestido de odalisca e dançando a dança do ventre no meio de um Oásis no deserto! Sarava Mizifi! Ta amarrado! Sai desse corpo que ele num é teu! Acho que vou endoidar de vez se eu não pegar alguém hoje! No sonho eu próprio tava vestido de Odalisca! Imagina que cena tosca! Eu e o Gaara dançando rebolando as cadeiras pra um loiro afeminado! Puta merda! Era aquele mesmo, aquele tal de Deidara! (o emoticon de msn assistente do bomberman). Se fosse o contrário eu até aceitaria na boa! Mas eu sonhar com uma coisa viada a esse ponto?! Que mundo é esse em que eu vivo?

Viadagens a parte... (ou não) eu acho que estou bem próximo do Itachi. Vou torrar ele e comer no espetinho! Hm.. espera.. acabei de ter uma idéia...

Tipo, eu e o Itachi somos bem parecidos, eu posso jogar a Karin pra cima dele e tals né? Aí ela dá uma baita canseira nele e eu pego ele na falta de chakra! Haha! Eu sou o máximo.

Opa... droga. Não vai dá certo. O Itachi é gay. Não que eu saiba comprovadamente disso, mas é uma boa teoria. Ele pinta as unhas pow! (não venham me perguntar do batom que eu uso no nível 2 do selo.. isso foi trama da oposição!)

Olha que situação que presenciei agora... a Karin ta dando uma chave de pescoço no Suigetsu... isso me excitou bagarai! Saco. Vou me esconder debaixo dos lençóis de novo.

Vou precisar sair dessa pousada. Vou atrás do Itachi. Até logo caderninho.

* * *

_nhaa genteeee_

_auhuahhuaa_

_valeuzão por todas as reviews! adooro! e tipo, oO_

_eu li "melhor fic de comédia?" _

_maginaaaaaaaaaaaa _

_huahuahua_

_acho que num chega a isso tudo_

_se pah fosse o naruto narrando, nem ia ser comédia, pq o naruto em si já é zuado. O fato é que zuei logo o Sasuke que um personagem sério e tal!_

_blergh_

_espero que AINDA esteja boa uhahua_

_mandem dicas no que pode melhorar _


	5. Sweet Suigetsu

**Sweet Suigetsu **

_Querido diário,_

_Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, tenho 15 anos e sou gay passivo. Acho o Naruto uma gracinha de raposa e eu teria filhos com ele se eu tivesse um útero. Acho as meninas nojentas e enjoativas e a única coisa que tenho vontade de fazer com elas é dá um soco em seus ovários. _

_Eu sou traumatizado por ter sido sodomizado pelo meu irmão mais velho quando eu tinha oito anos e agora meu maior sonho é me vingar, sodomizando ele. Saí de Konoha para viver com Orochimaru que era um gatinho sexy e branco, e provavelmente cantor de Sucesso com codinome Michael Jackson. _

_Infelizmente ele não agüentou o tranco e morreu no meio de um orgasmo múltiplo. Então eu resolvi virar gogo-boy e fui trabalhar para um cafetão chamado Suigetsu, é com certeza o homem mais gostoso do mundo e meu maior sonho é passar uma noite alucinante com ele a luz da lua, a beira-mar. Mas, na falta de interesse dele, eu apelo para o Juugo que é um brutamontes duas vezes maior que eu que me leva ao delírio todas as noites enquanto eu olho o Mestre Suigetsu dando umas com a Karin que é uma vadia de quinta que pensa que é mais gostosa que eu._

_Eu menti. Meu maior sonho na verdade, é ser pop-star e cantor de música teen, ser musa igual a Britney Spears e tirar fotos COM calcinha enterradinha, o que chamaria bem mais atenção. E ao invés de beijar na boca de Madona, beijarei o Steve Tyler do Aerosmith. Serei a nova morena do Tchan e o cumpade Uóxito vai bater na minha bundinha._

**Ps.: Sasuke viadinhooo uhuhauhhuaua diário fofinhoooo Sasuke é um ursinho carinhooosooo! Tá queerennndoooo dá pro tio Suigetsuuu**

Suigetsu filho duma cachorra com um jabuti! Melhor! Filho de uma baleia com um tubarão! Peixe desnutrido! Acabei de rasgar uma folha inútil que ele tinha escrito no meu diário! Vê se eu posso com uma porra dessas?!

Uhahuahuhuahuauha

Puta que pariu. O pior é que eu to me mijando de rir das porras que esse mongolóide escreveu nessa merda! Claro que não da minha própria desgraça né? Mas é que ele é lesado ao cubo! Onde já se viu?! Cumpade Uóxito? Além de escrever o nome totalmente errado, o Cumpadre Washington não canta mais no É o TCHAN faz uns dois anos! Que absurdo!

Er... Hei... não vai pensar que eu gosto de É o Tchan não... pelamordedeus! Vá de reto satanás! Eu só sou bem informado das últimas novidades do mundo das estrelas né? Haha.. afinal, eu sou uma estrela!

- Brilha Sasuke!

- Filho daquele que ronca e fuça! Vai vê se eu to na esquina! E pára de ler essa droga aqui!

- Seu diariozinho, moça?!

- Vai vê se pesca um chinpanzé! Retardado!

Ufa... ele foi embora. E se ele voltar eu enfio minha espada no olho dele! E atravesso até a ponta sair na bunda dele!

Que saco. Não se pode mais escrever um diário em paz hoje em dia. Ainda bem que pelo menos eu não escrevo coisas muito íntimas, tipo... a quantidade de vezes que eu vou ao banheiro para...

Não interessa o que eu faço no banheiro, interessa? Que saco. Vou ter que enterrar a porra do diário numa cova?!

Pára... to me vendo de dá risada de novo... enterrar.. me lembrei da bagaça que o Suigetsu escreveu sobre a calcinha enterradinha! Chorei de rir com essa desgraça. Da onde ele tira essas idéia ridículas?! E PÁRA DE ME IMAGINAR REBOLANDO A MÚSICA DO É O TCHAN PORRA!

Já me basta a paquita da Karin perturbando meu juízo, agora o Suigetsu vai me zuar por toda a eternidade por causa de você seu diário estúpido! Eu vou matar você!

Droga... não dá... minha vida toda está aqui... isso é tão emocionante... Por falar nisso... essa é a última folha hein, vou ter que comprar outro, se eu ficar um dia sem escrever eu vou ter um colapso nervoso e soltar gases pelas orelhas! Isso ia ser assustador.

- Suigetsu vai pro inferno! Porra! Sai daqui!

- Ah... Sasuke... deixa eu ler um pouquinho mais, deixa...

- Disgranhento! Até onde tu leu?

- A última coisa que li foi... "sou um emo e fui estuprado pelo Juugo" que gaaaaaay

- Vai tomar nas suas guelras!

Que saco! Vou comprar outro diário, essa página é a última... To quase chorando de emoção! Um todinho! Completinho!

- Hmmmm... todinho é?

- SAI DE TRÁS DE MIM SEU VIADO!

* * *

_**uhahuhua**_

_**ai caramba... dessa vez foi merda até cansar... **_

_**sei lá, o último capítulo foi horrível, eu sei! Eu tava como disse a lúcia, sem inspiração!**_

_**Mas bah... eu gostei desse T-T **_

_**digam que gostaram tb **_

_**buaaaaaaaaaaa **_


	6. Malditos Hormônios

**Malditos Hormônios...**

"_Saco... acabaram as folhas... vou levantar dessa cama e comprar um novo... preciso escrever!_"

- Hei Sasuke... tu ainda num tá recuperado das porradas que levou do Deidara não! Tá achando que é feito de aço seu mongol?!

"_Suigetsu fdp..._"

- Preciso comprar uma coisa.

- HAHAHA Que eu caía duro, morto, seco e desnutrido no chão se não for um diário novo!

- REPETE E TU LEVA UMAS BIFA!

- Eu ouvi bem, Suigetsu... o Sasuke tem um Diário? "_Eita... agora a Karin... ferrou geral_"

- É Cachorra, o Sasuke-chan tem um diário todo meigo!

- Nhaaaa que meigo Sasuke! Ele fala alguma coisa de mim, Suigetsu?

"_Puts... se ele falar ela vai me dá um chute no saco!_"

- O maior sonho dele é dá umas contigo!

"_ufa! Menos mal! ESPERA! COMO É QUE É!What The Fuck?!!!_"

- NHAAAAAAAAAA SAASSUKEEEE POR QUE NÃO DISSE ANTEEESS??!

"_ps.: lembrar de matar o Suigetsu depois_."

- Vou comprar meu diário. Digo, digo... "_me enrolei todo_" Hm.. é... ah... Karin, você percebeu que o Suigetsu te chamou de cachorra?

- O QUEÊÊÊê!! EU MATO ESSA SARDINHAAA!!!

- Roaaarrrr!!!!

"_Bem feito._"

----------------

Aee... diário novo!

Bem, não posso dizer que estou orgulhoso da compra. Puta mercadinho fulero! Só encontrei diário com capa do Bobo Esponja e do Ursinho Pooh. E olha, esses são os mais masculinos. É o inferno mesmo! Fora esses, era o da Barbie e da Moranguinho. Eu xinguei o vendedor. Claro! o que esse povo pensa? Que garotos não gostam de escrever também? Poxa.. que preconceito.

Escolhi o do Bob. Haha pintei os olhos dele com uma caneta vermelha tentando fazer um Sharingan... agora parece que a porra do Bob tá fumando maconha! Olho tudo vermelhão!

Vou ter que esconder melhor esse, definitivamente, a penteadeira do banheiro não é um lugar seguro! Pelo Juugo nem tanto, mas o Suigetsu tá pedindo viu! Agora ele fica me jogando piadinha de mal gosto! Aquele desgraçado.

Hoje a Karin veio me azucrinar depois que o Suigetsu contou pra ela sobre o diário! Olha a nova dela! Veio dizer que se eu num fizesse tudo que ela quisesse ela ia publicar um livro contando as "Mágicas aventuras asexuais de Uchiha Sasuke". ASEXUAIS? O que raios ela quis dizer com ASSEXUAIS? Dei um murro nela. Dei mesmo, e daí?! Paciência de santo quem tem é freira.

Ah! E tá decidido.

Só vou sair com garotas cheirosas, ricas e que tenham carro! Afinal, eu num vou pra um motel de bicicleta né? Você deve tá se perguntando "_que porra de forma ridícula de mudar de assunto é essa?_" to nem aqui pra você ó.

É que é o seguinte... hoje a gente finalmente saiu desse barraco que chamam de pensão. Paramos numa lanchonete bem mixuruca pra fazer uma boquinha e tinha uma criatura lá quase me comendo com os olhos! E era uma mulher! (só pra não ficarem dúvidas.. hehe) Mas pow... ela tinha cheiro de sakê! Foi inevitável lembrar do Rock Lee... e convenhamos... ficar com uma garota pensando no Rock Lee ia ser o cúmulo da viadagem. Dei um fora nela e sabe o que ela disse? "_Conheci um carinha que tinha olhos iguais aos seus... e ele num negava fogo_" minha resposta? "_Senta e chora piranha._". Depois de "menudos di reflequisão"... ERA O ITACHI! PORRA! Essa infeliz conhece o Itachi! Bem... aí está a prova de que aquele maldito não é gay. Se bem que eu ainda tenho minhas dúvidas...

Não fosse o bafo de Sakê... ela dava até um caldo...

Espera aí... RÁ! Já sei já sei! Tsunade! Aquela peituda gostosona uh-hu! É só pensar nela ao invés do Rock Lee né? Hm... peitos...

- E QUE PEITOS!

- Falou comigo Sasuke?

- AHH! KARIN?! NÃO... DIGO.. É.. Se bem que você também tem...

- O quê?

- NADA! ME DEIXA!

---------

Cara... que foda. Cada dia que passa meu cérebro diminui um pouquinho. É um fato escandaloso e nojento... vou me masturbar. É! O quê que tem? Tá... eu num preciso! Tem uma monte de mulher dando sopa pra mim! Mas porra.. pelo menos com a minha mão eu já tenho intimidade! Vou ali no banheiro (levando você! vai ser minha testemunha huhuhu)

ÊÊÊÊÊPAAA!! Cheguei na hora errada! A Karin vai tomar banho! Literaalmente... uia! Cara! Ela tá tirando a roupa! Ah... e viva a testosterona que vive em mim! Uh-hu! Nossa... então é assim uma mulher nua...

QUE FOI?! Eu já disse que sou inocente pow! Ahhh... mas isso humilha minha inocência... ela tá peladona... PELADONA! Acho que vou desmaiar! Não... aí era foda né?! Imagina se eu desmaio só de ver ela?

(o pior é ficar olhando pra ela e pro diário enquanto escrevo... e to indo bem!)

Preciso aprender a escrever com a mão esquerda! Vou usar meu Sharingan em algum canhoto qualquer dia desses. Pra quê? Ora... simples! Eu escrevo com a esquerda... daí... Mão direita livre... masculinidade livre! Sacanagem a solta! Hahhaha

Meeuu Kame-sama!! Ela ligou o chuveiro... tá se lavando! Uhhh essa cachorra tinha que deixar a porta entreaberta? Ela tá pedindo! Que sacanagem! Eu to queeimando! Só de ver essas coisas eu já fico assim... é por isso que ainda sou virgem! Vou morrer virgem se não me livrar desses desespero que dá só de ver uma mulher nua!

Ahhh!! Sabonete caiu no chão! Ela vai juntar.. vai juntar! Puta que pariu! Que bunda!

- Sasuke... tem alguma coisa dentro das suas calças... invocou alguma serpente?

- Hã? Juugo? "_porra.. to aqui todo excitado, de frente pro banheiro, a Karin tomando banho, to com um diário de Bob Esponja na mão esquerda e uma caneta vermelha na outra e o cara pergunta se eu to invocando serpente?! Apáporra meu fi! Não! E o pior nem é isso! O pior é tentar imaginar o porquê de ele achar q eu ia invocar uma serpente dentro das minhas calças! Que povo burro! O mundo só num acabou ainda com pena de mim! Só pode._"

- HEI! O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO NA PORTA DO BANHEIRO ENQUANTO EU TOMO BANHO SASUKE?!!

"_Me ferrei cubicamente!"_

- Ah... é que... então.. eu...

- DEVIA TER ENTRADO LOGO E TOMAR BANHO COMIGO!

"_Puts... essa mulher é doida! E eu achando que ela ia me socar_!"

- Hei... Sasuke... Essa aí é a porra do diário que o Suigetsu falou? Poooota queee pareeeeo hein! Muito do gay!

"_Agora eu quem vou socar ela_"

- Sasuke...

- O QUE É JUUGO!?

- A serpente desceu para seus pés?

- O QUÊ?

- A que estava nas suas calças... desceu para seus pés? Não vejo mais o volume dela e..

- QUE MANÉ SERPENTE SEU LESADO! Tem cobra nenhuma dentro das minhas calças!

- BEM QUE EU DESCONFIAAVA! – "_O Suigetsu tinha que chegar logo agora... que saco_"

Tá... me livrar da situação constrangedora foi foda. Principalmente pela Karin perguntando que serpente misteriosa era a que Juugo tinha visto. Cara... não sei como me meto nessas situações. Pior que nem fui no banheiro afinal. Cara... se eu não aliviar logo eu vou explodir! Ai! Não! Nada de explosão! TRAUMATIZEEI com explosão! Quero passar pelo menos cinco anos da vida sem ouvir falar em explosão! Caramba! Quando lembro daquele Deidara, dá até coceira!

ps.: Eu achei que o Deidara era uma moça quando o vi... eu até ia dá uma cantada... mas daí ouvi aquela voz muuuito macha e broxei na hora!

POR QUE TUDO DÁ ERRADO COMIGO?! POR QUÊ?!

- SUIGETSOOOW!

- Que foi?

- Você é canhoto?

- O quê?

- Canhoto, tu é canhoto?

- Não, porquê?

- Nada.

- Me fala pow!

- Não.

- FAALA CARALHO!

- Caralho! Num enche o saco Suigetsu! Era só curiosidade! – silêncio - ... O Juugo é canhoto?

- Vai se ferrar com tuas viadagens Sasuke! Sei lá se ele é canhoto, destro ou analfabeto!

"_Que cara inútil!_"

* * *

**_Genteeee MUUUUITO obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic " _**

**_Beem, Criatividade num se encontra num poço né? Então não vou prometer esticar muito essa fic! Pq afinal, tb tenho planos de uma nova fic... nome? Tchan tchan tchan tchan! "O DIÁRIO DE OUTRO UCHIHA" Pq o Itachi tb desabafa de vez em quando! Ahuuhahua_**

**_XD_**

**_Até o próximo! E gomen pela demora!_**


	7. Mordida nas canelas? OMG!

**Mordida nas canelas? OMG!**

"_E o meu louco sonho continua. Eu queria poder acordar no meio dele."_

**Sasuke**: Puta merda! Perdi meu diário!

**Karin**: Disse alguma coisa?

**Sasuke**: Roubaaaaaaram! roubaaaaaaaaaram! meu preciooso! roubaaaaaram!

**Suigetsu**: Puts... Roubarem teu anel, smeagol?

**Sasuke**: Retardado! Me devolve a porra do diário!

**Suigetsu**: Pede com carinho, pede!

**Karin**: Suigetsu! Maldito! Devolve o anel do Sasuke!

**Sasuke**: Ele não pegou meu anel, sua anta!

**Karin**: Mas ele disse que...

**Suigetsu**: Quem pegou no seu anel, Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke**: Kd o diário?!

**Suigetsu**: Uhh então agora admite que tem um né?

**Sasuke**: Unf... E daí? Devolve!

**Karin**: Sumiu é? Hm... vou procurar e ler o que ele fala sobre mim!

**Sasuke**: Ainda insistindo nisso?! Caramba!

**Juugo**: Estamos chegando em Konoha.

**Sasuke**: Konoha?!

**Suigetsu**: KOnoha?

**Karin**: Que porra! Eu me afastei demais da minha trilha...

**Suigetsu**: Volta pro mar! Oferenda!

**Sasuke**: Bem... que eu me lembre o peixe da equipe é você.

**Karin**: Chupa essa manga Suigetsu! hahaha

**Suigetsu**: Até o caroço!

**Juugo**: Quem é aquele Loiro babaca dançando a dança do Siri ali no portão?

**Sasuke**: Aposto um Sharingan que é o Naruto!

**Suigestu**: Pode matar ele?

**Sasuke**: Não! Ainda quero gozar da cara dele!

**Suigetsu**: Puts Sasuke... sempre achei que tu era gay... Mas gozar só de olhar pra cara de um homem... Caramba... Juugo! Vamos fugir para as colinas!

**Juugo**: ... não.

**Suigetsu**: Chato.

Sentiu saudades né? Safadjeeeeenho! Pensa que eu não sei? Mas olha, tenho que admitir! Tenho uma porrada de merdas, digo, novidades, para contar!

A primeira e menos importante é... Reencontrei o Naruto. Não... não estou feliz. Quem ficaria feliz ao ter do lado uma mula falante e relinchante? Ninguém. Óbvio.

Lembra que ia chamar ele de namoradinha do Kabuto? Haha não resisti! Mas ao contrário do que eu pensei, ele num insinuou que eu tava de caso com o Orochimichael. Insinuou que era com o Juugo.

Ah mas e daí? Quem ia acreditar numa barbaridade dessas né? Ah, sim... o Suigetsu. Mas ele nem conta! São dois mongóis que se encontram Naruto e Suigetsu, pensa numa dupla de emotimongos! Se entenderam perfeitamente! Já não posso dizer o mesmo da Karin e Sakura né...

Imagine você que elas passaram mais de meia hora falando de mim! Tipo, cueca que eu mais gostava, meu canto preferido (Jimmy Cliff), prato preferido, penteado, marca do batom que eu uso no nível dois do selo... digo, digo... é... (Cadê a porra da borracha?)

Depois de quase se comerem de ódio, elas disputaram pra ver quem ia sentar ao meu lado na hora do almoço... eu dei a idéia de sentar uma de cada lado né? Bem democrático e todo mundo saía feliz. Agora me pergunto.. POR QUE DIABOS EU NUM FIQUEI CALADO?! Elas ficavam se batendo por cima da minha cabeça! No que isso é ruim? Simples: A cada cinco golpes, três pegavam em mim, e cinco de cada uma viu? Apanhei mais que filho de cangaceiro!

Eu tentei acalmar as duas cantando _I can see Clearly now_... Mas acho que elas não gostaram muito… por quê a partir daí todos os socos vieram direcionados a mim mesmo... Que crueldade! Eu nem sou tão desafinado assim...

**Sasu/Inner**: Pareço o pato Donald com dor de garganta...

Ah! E lembrando ainda da Sakura... adivinha? Adivinha?! Adivinha! Ela me esnobou. Vá ser fresca assim na pooota que pareeeeeeo meaa feeeelha! Só por que ta mais peituda acha que pode esnobar o Gênio de Konoha?! Ah vá...

Quer saber? Desisto dessas mulheres! É um bando de frescas! Sem noção e chatas. Mas isso não quer dizer que abro mão da minha masculinidade não! Só abro mão de pegar uma delas... O que dá no mesmo... mas e daí?

Ah... cheguei aqui por Konoha e me deu um baita duma falta de vontade de ficar. Mas, para ficar aqui, sabe né? Escrever diário é quase lenda! Deusolivre Miziki! O Naruto ia viver no meu encalço igual carrapato em pé de jegue! No caso eu seria o jegue? Puts... esquece essa comparação!

Fui dá umas passeadas lá pelo templo dos Uchihas, e pense num lugar estranho cheio de gato falante! Na primeira vez que vi a gata falar eu levei um susto tão grande que passei uma semana molhando a cama! E não era de suor...

Num ri de mim não seu porra! Foi constrangedor. Hoje em dia eu já levo na esportiva e dou até leitinho pras gatinhas!

Caramba... que fase ambígua tosca! Até eu me assustaria lendo essa frase em algum outro lugar que não fosse no meu diário, porque eu sou inocente, claro! Sempre fui... né? He..he..he...

Mas, voltando ao que interessa... adivinha a porcaria que eu achei? Hã, hã? O diário... um diário... sim! De outro Uchiha... eu não sabia que essa obsessão por diários era hereditária! Mas enfim, achei a bagaça lá.

Adivinha de quem é essa assinatura? Hã? Hã?

_- Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Itachi!_

_- Surtou Sasuke? _

Tinha que ser o Naruto. Mas então, sim, o Diário pertencia ao meu querido maninho hohoho

Então, meu caro infiel diário fofinho do bob esponja, eu vou dá um tempo de escrever em você.

Claro! Se não, como ia ter tempo de treinar, ler o diário do Itachi, e ainda escrever o meu? Ta zuando né?

O quê? Vai dizer que achou que eu não ia ler? Haha faz-me rir querido!

Êpa! Espera aí, eu não te chamei de querido! Foi um equívoco!

_- Cadê a porra da borracha! _

_- Posso ler? _

_- Vai à merda Naruto! Me arranja uma borracha que eu escrevi merda aqui._

_- Isso que dá falar enquanto escreve! _

_- Sai porra!_

_- Se escrever "sai porra" vão pensar que tá narrando o que faz no banheiro quando tá sozinho, hein!_

_- hhuahauhuahua Gostei desse moleque, Sasuke!_

É. Definitivamente, o Naruto e o Suigestsu, se completam! Vou ler o diário do meu maninho.

Digo, daquele traidor, maldito, covarde, assasino, beesha!

_- Eu quero uma borracha! Caramba!_

**Karin**_: O Sasuke ta doido?_

**Suigetsu**_: Não Karin, ele nasceu doido. Acho que é o efeito da erva._

**Naruto**_: Ele virou maconheiro?_

**Suigetsu**_: Isso explica os olhos vermelhos, cara..._

**Naruto**_: Retardado... Aquilo é o Sharingan! A especialidade dele!_

**Juugo**_: A especialidade do Sasuke são as suas cobras._

**Sakura**_: Quantas ele tem? _

**Juugo**_: Não sei, mas sei que ele as leva sempre com ele._

**Karin**_: Como sabe Juugo?_

**Juugo**_: Lembra daquela vez que você tava tomando banho? Pois é, eu vi que tinha uma lá no..._

_Sasuke: - ME DEIXEM EM PAZ SEU BANDO DE VERMES!_

"_Quero ler o diário do nii-san..."_

"_Maldito diário... hoje eu descobri que odeio a ANBU. Só tem marmanjo de quinta categoria bancando o fodão. Bando de boiola usando uma mascarazinha de teletubbies. Ah! Hoje eu e o Kakashi furamos uma caixa d´água com uma Kunai! Eu nunca corri tanto em toda a minha vida pra fugir de um cão de guarda! Pense numa carreira violenta! Mas... apesar dos pesares... o tombo que levei doeu mais que a mordida nas canelas."_

_- Uhauhhauhuahuauhahuahuahua_

**Karin**_: Sasuke? Você ta bem?_

**Sasuke**_: Que cara tosco! Auhhuauhauhahuahuahuhuaa_

**Suigetsu**_: Sasuke?_

**Sasuke**_: Huaahuahuaaahuahha_

**Naruto**_: Crise de Riso? O que fizeram com o verdadeiro Sasuke?! _

**Sasuke**_: Ahhuahuauhhuhuahuhuauhauh cof... cof.. coof... cofcofocofocof_

**Sakura**_: Engasgou!_

**Karin**_: Suigetsu ele ta engasgando! Ajuda caramba!_

**Suigetsu**_: Ele que morra!_

**Karin**: _Ajuda ele seu merda! Ou eu juro que arranco sua cabeça fora!_

**Sasuke**_: Ahuuhauhahauuhahuahuahu cof uhuhahuahuaa cofcof_

**Sakura**_: O que deu nele? Ta com espasmo! _

**Naruto**_: Macumba das boas hein..._

**Sasuke**_: Eu vou matar ahuauhahuahu o Itachi uhahuahuauhahuahuahuhua Vou! Vou! Vou! Auhahuhuahuahuauhhua mordida nas canelas uhahuauhuhauhahua_

**Naruto**_: Vai matar o itachi com mordida nas canelas? O Kiba ensinou algum golpe pra ele, Sakura-chan?_

**Sakura**_: E eu que sei?!_

**Sasuke**_: Uhahahuhua Chamem o Kakashi huahuahua cof cof huahhauhuaa HEI! Não me deixem aqui sozinho caramba cof cof auhhuahuaa Esperem por mim! Heeei!_

* * *

_- _

**N/A:**_ O final deve ter sido mais tosco do que eu esperava o.O Mas taí pow! E com uma ínfima demonstração do que há no diário do Senhor Uchiha Itachi hohohoho (6) _

_Bem gente! Obrigado pelas dezenas de reviws e pelos milhares hits que recebi \o/ e aguardem o diário de outro Uchiha (6)_


	8. Urtiga e Sasuke, um caso de amor!

**Urtiga e Sasuke, um caso de amor.**

Ferrei com o meu irmão, fudi com o meu mestre... (no sentido de matá-lo, e não de dá pra ele.), e no final me lasquei! Claro! Por que só o pobre e infeliz Sasuke se fode! Todo mundo pega todo mundo! Todo mundo é feliz e tem um diário normal sem uma porcaria de Bob Esponja na capa! E... todo mundo já deu pra alguém. Menos quem? EU! Claro! O pobre coitado do Uchiha Sasuke! Até o Guto conseguiu dá pro Orochimaru numa sessão tórrida e desesperada de lemon! Mas eu não! Sou um inútil da cintura pra baixo! Não! Eu não sou impotente! Sou só.. lacrado...

Ah! Por favor! Não vá pensar que meu pinto tem um "Selo de Garantia" grudado na ponta! Lacrado que eu digo, claro, é no sentido de ser um virgem maldito que passou a vida toda querendo matar o irmão e esqueceu de afogar o ganso no caminho.

Contei? Matei o Itachi! – Sai cantando, dançando, batendo palmas e gritando – Mas sabe o que rolou depois? Claro que não sabe! Você não tem uma câmera enfiada na minha bunda pra saber! Quero dizer... não que fosse preciso estar na minha bunda pra saber o que houve... é que... ah! Vá se ferrar! O problema é que o viadinho do Itachi, digo... meu maninho, legal, gente boa, campeão... Era inocente. Ok! Pode me matar agora!

Eu lá tenho culpa se no auge dos meus oito anos de idade – quando eu ainda acreditava que as crianças nasciam de ovos de coelho – aquele mongolóide me fez acreditar que tinha matado toda a minha família e mais o limpador de fossas que tava de passagem por ali? Se fudeu por que quis, aquele bocó.

Mas por outro lado, foi até bom! Agora sou o único Uchiha gostoso do mundo! Hohoho! Se bem que o tal de Madara tá conservadão e... hei! Qual é? Ta me estranhando? Ele é um velhão escroto! Quero mais é que ele tome uma coça desgraçada no futuro! Eu é que não vou meter meu pinto onde não sou chamado! Da última vez que fiz isso, matei meu irmão. Ah, agora você vai bancar o engraçadão e perguntar se enfiei meu pinto no Itachi e o matei numa gozada né? Tarado!

Veja a minha situação... todo ferrado! Parece que passei a noite na zona dando a bunda pro Chuck Norris, por que nunca senti tanta dor num lugar só! Espero que esse bando de lobisomem no cio não tenha se aproveitado do meu corpinho perfeito... por falar nisso... acho que perdi uns quilinhos...

Acho que Suigetsu, Karin e Juugo viraram purpurina. Não recebi nem carta, coruja, e-mail ou telegrama de nenhum deles. Melhor assim! Mais uns dias com a Karin pelada na minha frente e eu teria que transar com uma macaca pra aliviar minha tensão!

Engraçado... notei que estou pelado, suado, sujo de sangue e... CARALHO! Será que estou menstruado? OH MY FUCKING GOD! Mas que absurdo... isso não é nem lógico, nem cabível nem ao menos suportável! Sou macho! Muito macho!

_- Sasuke-kun? Hei! Sasuke-kun! Vamos brincar de adedonha com esse seu fichário legal?_

Se esse cara de fuinha for mesmo um Uchiha, eu dou meu cu! Juro!

_- Veja, Sasuke-kun! _– ele tirou a máscara e... e... _– Sou Uchiha Madara! Somos parentes! Não é legal? _

- ...

- _Oee! Algum problema, Sasuke-kun? Não quer brincar com Tobi?_

_- Ah não! EU NÃO VOU DAR PRA VOCÊ NEM POR DECRETO!_

_- Er... ZETSU-SAN! SOCORRO! ESSE GAROTO SÓ PENSA NAQUILO!_

Mas não vou dar mesmo! Mas nem que seja pro Kakashi! Quero dizer, não que eu tenha preferência por ele ou por que... ah! Vá se lascar! Foi só uma força de expressão... embora eu tenha quase certeza de que não devia ter dito isso pra ele... Esse Uchiha tapado está correndo por aí como o Bambi fugindo de um tigre!

E por falar em Zetsu... estou pasmo! Nunca vi uma aberração tão bem desenhada pelo Kishimoto! Digo... eu sou a perfeição esculpida! Sou foda, tenho Mangenkyou Sharingan, controlo Fogo e Eletricidade, sei usar genjutsu, meu taijutsu é ótimo, meus ninjutsus são perfeitos, tenho o poder da cobra branca, tenho uma espada fodástica, matei o Orochimaru e o Itachi que eram os mais fodas da história, já matei a cobra gigante que mordeu minha bunda... Kishimoto deve estar louco pra dar pra mim! Fato!

Mas esse Zetsu... o cara é uma trepadeira! HAHA! Isso me deu idéias... copular com uma planta... hum... droga... aqui só tem matinho e ... hei... o que é isso ali no canto? Pessoa... meus dedos estão coçando, eu preciso cruzar com alguém urgente e não sinto meus dedos dos pés... agora vi uma plantinha de folhas macias que parecem tão chamativas... ah, fala sério... pansexualidade é o que há!

­_"Vamos ver... é só pegar umas folhinhas, colocar ao redor do meu pinto... apertar um pouco e... hei... isso faz cócegas e.. HEI! ISSO COÇA! O QUE DIABO É ISSO? SOCOOOORRO! ISSO TÁ QUEIMANDO! SOCOOOOOOOOOORRRO!!"_

_ - Zetsu-san veio aqui comigo pra... Sasuke-kun? _

_- ..._

_- O que esse... _

_"Caralho! Meu pinto vai cair, tenho certeza! Nunca senti arder tanto! Uia... ele ta ficando inchado... nossa! Atingiu proporções magníficas... eu bem que podia... CARAAALHOOOOO ARDE MUUITOOOOO"_

_- Sasuke-kun? Por que você colocou urtiga no seu pipi?_

_- Tobi! _

_- URTIGA?? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Xxx

**N/A:** _Ta bom que isso não foi um espetááculo de dizer NOOOOSSA QUE ENGRAÇADO! Mas vamos com calma! Recuperei meu ânimo por comédia faz pouco tempo! E sei que a meleca ficou curta, mas era só pra marcar o retorno! Dias de glória virão para esse diário! MUAHAHA Ah, e leiam BOYS LOVE ACADEMY, Sasuke é zuado em igual proporção por lá (junto com todos os outros homens de NARUTO.)_

_Quanto ao plágio, gente, falei com os moderadores do Nyah Fanfiction e eles apagaram! AAAEEEEEEE! Então, deixarei o Gutinho em paz XD – QUE ELE QUEIME NO MÁÁRMORE DO INFERNO – Beijos!_

_Sasuke: Meu pipi... meu poooobre pipi!_

_Peeh: Err... joga sal grosso que passa!_

_- Peeh foge o mais rápido que pode, rindo e chorando ao ver que Sasuke não consegue andar - _


	9. Borbulhas de amor

**Borbulhas de amor**

Às vezes eu me pergunto por que, com tantas bundas para chutar no mundo, a vida resolve chutar a minha repetidas vezes. E ainda tem a cara-de-pau de dizer que isso não é pessoal.

Não bastasse eu ter sido criado pelo vento e sobrevivido virgem e intocado por quinze anos, ainda há o fato de eu estar sendo mantido de refém por um cara com cara de Pirulito do Zorro que está longe de ser um cantor da banda Kiss. Não, mano, isso não é vida. Isso é castigo divino e irremediável. Foi o cão que me botou nesse mundo pra sofrer.

O cão chuta bundas.

E eu chutaria o saco do cão se encontrasse com ele por aí, porque, puta que pariu! O saco de areia do Popó deve ter se fodido menos que eu! O cara que come o próprio ânus deve ter se fodido menos que eu! E olha que ele entende do assunto.

Mas, mano, o que é você ter de esconder um diário de meio mundo, fingir que é frígido, ter uma gostosa na equipe e dar mais valor ao desejo de matar a geral de Konoha do que comer ela?

Se Deus existe, ele tirou a década para me sacanear.

A minha indignação se dá por conta de um causo que procedeu-se da seguinte forma:

Lá estava eu, feliz da vida contando mariposas ao redor do lampião, quando de repente surge diante de mim a imagem nua e enorme de Juugo. Você consegue imaginar minha expressão de completa estupefação e desespero? Não é todo dia que seu companheiro de equipe surge pelado numa noite de luar fazendo movimentos eróticos diante de você.

É mais traumatizante que vender o corpo no mercado negro e descobrir que o comprador é um cara com uma sonda anal implantada no... é necessário dizer onde se implanta uma sonda anal?

Mas o fato é que o Juugo parece realmente estar com alguma coisa entalada no cu, porque eu jamais imaginei que um dia o veria em tal situação. Das duas uma: ou ele não resistiu ao meu charme e quer dar pra mim, ou alguém foi sacana o bastante para enfiá-lo num genjutsu filho da puta.

Eu queria não acreditar na primeira, mas nem eu mesmo resisto ao meu charme, então... Genjutsu nenhum é mais forte que meu poder de sedução, bichas.

A minha reação foi instantânea! Brochei.

Ah, qual é? Você não achou que eu montaria a barraca de imediato ao ver meu companheiro pelado, achou? Francamente! O que pensa a meu respeito?

Eu sou macho.

É verdade que todo o universo conspira contra esse fato, mas eu sou. E não venha argumentar com o fato de a única pessoa que eu beijei no mundo ser o Naruto. Tecnicamente ele nem sexo tem.

Mas o Juugo tem sexo. Tem muito.

- Sasuke, adivinha só.

_"O quê, seu tapado? Você tem quatro pirulitos do Zorro?"_

- O quê?

- Eu quero brincar com você.

Sim, estamos voltando a tragédia da qual falávamos; Lá estava eu, passado, branco até os rins, imaginando o que caralhos levara aquele filho da puta a se insinuar sexualmente para mim. Na falta de idéias, perguntei:

- O que te levou a se insinuar sexualmente para mim, Juugo?

Não obtive resposta. Ele liberou _(risos)_ o selo e me agarrou. E nessa hora eu não estava mais rindo. Falo sério.

Ele olhava pra mim como se minha bunda fosse um aquário e o pinto dele um peixe, louco para mergulhar e fazer borbulhas de amor. E, Fagner, eu nunca desejei tanto matar alguém, cara.

Mas eu tenho sorte por ser um Uchiha. Eu tenho certeza que todo Uchiha nasce banhado em açúcar e leite condensado. Só pode! Todo mundo quer um Uchiha na cama, pelado, de quatro e gemendo. Estou mentindo?

Ativei meu sharingan, fiz com que ele parasse e o incentivei a tentar o mesmo com o Suigetsu. Suigetsu é meio metido a peixe, quem sabe não rola uma troca justa entre os dois?

Que fim de carreira. Esquecido, fodido, seduzido por um brutamontes musculoso e fazendo papel de cupido para meus companheiros gays de equipe. Fora o fato de ter feito amor com um pé de urtiga, mas isso é irrelevante.

No dia que Deus resolver me dá um abraço solidário, perguntarei a ele qual é o problema em ter nascido gostoso, e se isso é pré-requisito para ele me odiar; Porque... PUTA QUE PARIU! Ferrar com a vida de Uchiha Sasuke é fácil, mas milagre que é bom, nem pagando esmola a santo, né?

Vou ali me banhar com sal grosso. Meu mel está atraindo mosquitos.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi, manos. QUARENTA E DOIS séculos depois, eu finjo que nada aconteceu e posto uma continuação para o Diário. O que me motivou foi descobrir que mesmo eu tendo fics fodas (eu sei que eu tenho, porra) Essa aqui AINDA É a mais visitada e comentada de todas. É porque tem o Sasuke? É porque é escrota? É porque vocês não tem mais o que fazer na vida além de rir da desgraça alheia?

Bom, eis que ressurge das cinzas E RESPONDENDO AO DESAFIO DA ANNE! PIRULITOS DO ZORRO + BORBULHAS DE AMOR. Fiz. E agora? 8D Bom, e nem venha dizer que não valeu. Eu fiz e pronto. /lixa

Ah, cambada, perdão por esse capítulo relativamente curto, mas meu saco não é de couro e meu cérebro não é penico que despeja merda quando virado de perna cabeça. q-

**Beijos, reviews ou a morte.**


End file.
